Key of Heart
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: apa yang lebih baik dari rasa cinta yang tulus dan tanpa pamrih yang kuberikan untukmu?/Aku hanya berani menatapmu diam-diam dari ujung mataku./Apakah perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?/"takdir yang telah hancur takkan bisa diperbaiki lagi."/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Key of the Heart

Author : Chiusa Akefumi

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo ; Key of the Heart © Chiusa Akefumi

Pairing : Ulquiorra Schiffer as Dia

Inoue Orihime as Aku

Warning : Hurt, Romance, Angst, OOC, GJ, alay, abal, dll...

* * *

Fufuffu...

Konnichiwa minna-san... jumpa lagi dengan saia di FFn tepatnya di fandom aku yang ketiga..

Hehehe... XDD nyengir kuda mode :on

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku

Thanxx before...

Happy Read...

* * *

**Key of the Heart**

**

* * *

**

Saat gerimis turun dan membuatku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jendela...

terpikir di benakku...

.

.

.

Apa yang membuatmu lebih sakit dibandingkan menunggu seseorang yang dikasihi yang tak kunjung datang? Kurasa rasa sakitnya akan melebihi rasa sakit seseorang yang mengalami penolakan.

Ya, ditolak. Seandainya itu yang kulakukan mungkin takkan pernah ada perasaan yang tersiksa seperti kini.

Namun, apa dayaku... tak mungkin waktu bisa diputar ulang tak mungkin jua aku menyesal dan merutuki segala hal tentangnya,karena semua yang terjadi saat ini tak ada dalam pikiranku yang lalu..

lagipula siapa yang tau akan masa depannya? tentunya tidak ada, kecuali kamu adalah seorang peramal atau mentalis tersohor layaknya Dedy Corbuzier.

.

.

Tapi kamu bukanlah dia bukan!

Ya tentu.

Kamu adalah kamu.

Sekarang menyesalpun tak ada guna.

Kadang aku berpikir, apa yang lebih baik dari rasa cinta yang tulus dan tanpa pamrih yang kuberikan untukmu? Apakah harga dari ciuman dan dekapan wanita-wanita jalang itu lebih berharga?

Kurasa jawabannnya pun **TIDAK**...

Apa salah seorang perempuan yang ketika kekasihnya menginginkan berciuman namun perempuan itu menolaknya? Kurasa itulah persepsi yang berbeda diantara kita.

Kurasa itulah yang menjadi titik permasalahan kita.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer...aku mencintaimu dan akan terus begitu sampai kapanpun," gumamku tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Taukah kamu, ketika pertama kali kamu memelukku dan mencium keningku, rasanya ada perasaan yang sulit ku ungkapkan.

Rasanya jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Seperti naik roller coaster.

Dan wajahku memerah menyamai kepiting rebus.

Tahukah kamu kencan-kencan kita setelah pelukkan itu membuatku takut hanya untuk menatapmu saja.

Rasanya berdosa.

Aku hanya berani menatapmu diam-diam dari ujung mataku.

Pernahkah kamu menyentuh dagu ku dan menengadahkan wajahku untuk mengetahui raut wajah dan ekspresiku setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padaku? Kurasa tak pernah.

Ya, betul...memang tak pernah.

"Ulqui...kamu dingin layaknya es di kutub utara yang tak pernah meleleh..."

.

.

.

Apa saat itu yang merasa berdebar-debar hanya aku saja?

Entah...

Apakah perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Kurasa tidak, karena kamu memang menjadi malaikatku untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

Aku merasa tenang ketika lenganmu melingkar di pinggangku.

Rasanya aku aman. Biarpun ada seseorang yang mengganggu, sudah pasti kamu akan melakukan apapun, termasuk berkelahi untuk melindungi orang yang kamu kasihi ini.

Yaitu, aku di masa itu.

.

.

.

Andai saja... ahh aku tidak boleh berandai-andai lagi. Namun, jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan hatimu...

"Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku, apapun yang terjadi perasaanku tidak akan berubah."

Ya, hatiku memang beku...beku karena perasaan untukmu. Rasanya sulit.

Dan memang tidak bisa terbuka lagi...Oh -tidak kuralat kata tidak bisa, mungkin akan kuganti dengan kata...

**BELUM.**

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan dan tahun setelah perpisahan kita, datang dan bergantinya penggantimu, tapi kenapa ruang kosong dihatiku itu tidak pernah terisi? Rasanya perih.

Sangat.

Kutitipkan kunci ruang hatiku itu padamu,

Tapi kamu malah menyia-nyiakannya. Apakah percuma kesetiaan tiada guna ini.

Aku sendiri bingung kenapa hati ini masih saja menunggu orang yang tak pantas untuk itu...

Andai saja hati yang terlanjur terluka ini seperti kulit tubuhku yang bisa kusayat-sayat. Pastinya langsung kulakukan hal itu. Meskipun perih dan harus mengorbankan darahku sekalipun begitu, aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada luka dihati yang takkan pernah sembuh.

Ya, memang aku setuju dengan kata-kata dingin Kikyo pada Inuyasha "takdir yang telah hancur takkan bisa diperbaiki lagi."

.

.

.

Kutatap sekilas gelas-gelas yang dipajang dalam lemari Kristal itu...

Andai kita memecahkan gelas kaca yang indah itu, apakah dengan lem-lem mahal semua pecahannya akan membentuk gelas semula?

Tidak kan?

Apalagi untuk diisi dengan air yang akan kita minum.

Seperti itulah hatiku.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

* * *

**the end? / to be continued**

* * *

a/n:

Gomen...gomen ne...

kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung atau ada yang kurang berkenandi hati rekan-rekan.

Harap di maklumi author kacangan ini...

maklum author amatiran (gampared by readers) .

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku è

Mind to REPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

REPVIEW ?

PLiiiiiiS, author dengan puppy eyes-nya komat-kamit sambil guling-guling .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kalau Bleach punya-ku, Ulqui takkan mati dan Shiro-chan nggak akan punya couple, biar dia jadi pacarku!

Bwahaahhhahahahaha...( ketawa laknat)

( momo : author jahat! T-T).

Bleach © Tite Kubo ; Key of the Heart part II © Revalion Angel

Sebenernya tadinya saya tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan fict ini namun, karena banyak dukungan dari para author jadi saya berusaha untuk membuat lanjutannya. ~Hoho T_T' dramatisasi mode: on~

Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk para author ataupun readers yang udah meripyu ataupun tidak di chapter sebelumnya.

Especially: **Marianne-nee**, **aam tempe, Rievectha Herbst & Relya Sciffer.**

**Arigatouu.. ^0^**

Maaf kalo fict lanjutannya ini sedikit~bahkan banyak mengecewakan!

So, mohon ripyu-nya untuk menjadi refleksi saya dalam memperbaikinya!

* * *

Warning: Hurt, Romance, Angst, AU, OOC, GJ, a little bit alay, abal, mistypo dll...

Out Of Character with Alternate Universe setting. Orihime's POV.

Fufuffu...

Don't Like Don't Read !

* * *

Dimana ada kegelapan disitu pula kita akan mengenal dan membutuhkan penerang.

**Kau tahu Ulqui?**

Ketika hatiku mulai larut dan terbelenggu dalam kegelapan. Tertelan dalam duka berkepanjangan atas kepergian Sora-nii kamu datang sebagai pelipur lara yang menimbun kesedihanku dengan sesuatu yang kau tumbuhkan di hatiku ini.

Sesuatu bernama CINTA.

Kamu datang sebagai pembawa lentera yang memberiku seberkas cahaya cita. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai bergantung padamu. Bukannya aku ingin bermanja-manja atau apa! Hanya saja, ketika berada di dekatmu, rasanya seperti...

Ah, entahlah! Aku pun sulit untuk mendeskripsikan ataupun menyampaikannya!

Tetapi, yang jelas ketika aku berada di dekatmu, "there something else" yang mungkin hanya kurasakan dan belum tentu orang lain merasakannya.

Kini, kamu tiada disisi ku lagi!

Aku lelah, bahkan terlalu lelah . Untuk menantimu saja aku merasa enggan!

**Kau tahu kenapa?**

**~FlashBack~**

Sejak pagi buta aku terjaga dari tidur panjangku, meskipun sulit sekali untuk bangun sepagi ini-lalu memaksakan diri untuk mencuci muka di westafel bathroom yang ada di ruang tidurku, setelah kurasa roh-rohku, mulai terkumpul semua, lalu pergi ke arah dapur dan memasakkan bento untuk kita. Tepatnya untukmu saat nanti siang kita jalan-jalan ke padang ilalang.

Aku memasak setelah sebelumnya berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar tradisional sekitar satu setengah jam lalu. Meskipun jalanan yang kutuju tersebut penuh sesak dan lagi becek, kedatanganku pun disambut oleh aroma semerbak yang berasal dari ikan-ikan asin dan daging hewan potong yang masih bersimbah darah ~yang membuat perutku mual dan lambungku ingin mengeluarkan apa saja yang telah ditelan masuk sebelumnya~ aku tetap bersemangat.

**Kau tahu itu untuk siapa?**

Ya, benar.

Untukmu!

Setelah memilah-milah sayur-sayuran segar, nori berkualitas bagus, ikan salmon, dan tak ketinggalan tentunya adalah wasabi sebagai pelengkap sushi yang akan kubuat nanti. Lalu aku membayar semua belanjaanku dan langsung ambil langkah seribu karena tak ingin melewatkan waktu sedetikpun untuk bersamamu.

Kau tahu berapa nominal yang kukeluarkan saat itu?

Deretan angkanya memang tak terlalu penting.

Yang penting ialah ketulusanku padamu. Itupun jika kau menghargainya!

Setelah peluh mulai mendominasi keningku usai memasak, aku langsung membersihkan diri dan dengan tergesa-gesa berangkat menuju ke kediamanmu. Tak lupa kubawa serta bento yang kubuat tadi.

**Namun apa yang kuperoleh kini?**

Ketika mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan selang lama kamu tak kunjung membukakan pintu, aku mulai jengah dan mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk kedalam tanpa permisi.

Hallo. aku ini pacarmu kan! Tentu tak salah jika aku sungkan padamu.

Kupegang knop pintu yang terpampang di hadapanku, dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benakku karena kamu tak lekas membukakan pintu meskipun aku telah beberapa kali menekan bel rumahmu ini hingga jari-jari telunjukku mulai merasakan kesemutan.

Ku susuri ruang tamu namun aku tak menemukan sosok pria yang amat kucintai ini! Mataku dengan lincah mulai melirik ruang TV ~tempat favoritmu membunuh kebosanan dengan menyimak berita-berita uptodate yang menurutku tidak menarik sama sekali~.

Rasa kecewa mulai menghampiriku lagi karena tak berhasil menemukan dirimu disana!

"Huh, seperti dalam labirin saja!" keluh Orihime disertai gembungan pipi yang tak ketinggalan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut ambil bagian dalam mimik konyolnya.

Hingga kutemukan pintu kamarmu sedikit terbuka.

"Aha, dia pasti sedang istirahat!"

"Akan segera ku bangunkan!" Secercah harapan melingkupi rasa kekecewaanku.

Kugeser pelan pintu bercat cream tua senada pinus tersebut. Suara engsel di tepi pintu menjadi melodi penyambut kedatanganku kali itu.

Mungkin, lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah jeritan!

Aku berdiri terpaku.

Pemandangan apa yang tengah ku saksikan ini!

Apa?

Apa?

Apa ini!

Kepalaku terasa amat sangat berat dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, sementara aku mulai limbung karena kakiku hampir tak mampu menopang beban yang mendera diriku ini.

Bagaimana tidak!

Aku menemukan kekasihku bercumbu dengan perempuan lain. Sekelebat bayangan mulai memenuhi ruang-ruang memori dalam benakku.

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menyaksikan tubuh perempuan jalang itu yang berada dalam satu selimut dengan kekasihku!

Bento yang semenjak tadi kupegang erat kini terjatuh begitu saja dan membentur lantai rumah pria brengsek ini!

Suara gesekan yang ditimbulkan diantara tempat bento itu dengan permukaan pualam lantai rumah ini seolah menjelma menjadi petir disiang hari yang menyengatku dengan berpuluh-puluh ribu volt listrik yang hampir saja melumpuhkan kerja saraf-sarafku. Bahkan aku mengira telah terkena serangan jantung dan struk yang membuatku diam tak bergerak di tempat terkutuk ini! Suara itu pula yang membuatmu tersadar akan kehadiranku di ujung pintu.

Hingga, sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

Suara yang paling tidak ingin kudengar saat itu!

"Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi?"

Refleks aku berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur Ulquiorra dan perempuan jalang itu. Entah kenapa saraf involunter menguasai diriku.

"Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!"

Aku menampar perempuan jalang itu dengan sangat keras akibat segenap kemarahanku.

Tentu, Ulquiorra pun mendapatkan jatah bagiannya.

Perempuan jalang itu hendak membalas tamparanku namun lengan Ulqui, menampiknya! Sehingga tamparannya tidak mengenai wajahku.

"Baka, untuk apa kau melakukannya!" sindirku sarkatis.

"H-hime...!"

"Tunggu sebentar, ini hanya salah paham! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Brengseeekkk!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku dan aku langsung menutup telinga karena tidak ingin mendengarkannya berkoar-koar lebih jauh lagi.

Aku hendak memalingkan tubuhku namun, tangannya mencengkeram erat lenganku. Aku sebisa mungkin melepaskannya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Langit seakan-akan runtuh dan tak ada yang menjadi penopangnya sama sekali. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Lututku terasa sangat lemas melihat kenyataan yang kualami ini.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku langsung berhenti dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam layaknya ikan yang keluar dari habitatnya~ air.

"Oh,Tuhan... Kenapa dia berbuat begitu?"

"Ini tidak mungkin. Ulqui tidak seperti itu!" batinku.

Semilir angin yang berhembus saat itu seperti membisikan sesutu di telingaku.

"Hei, Orihime! Lihat kenyataan! Jangan membohongi diri sendiri!" samar-samar terdengar perkataan halus itu yang langsung menikam jantungku.

"Baka!"

"Baka!"

"Bakaaaa...!"

Tangisku mulai pecah kembali.

**Dia!**

Kukira dia tulus!

Perasaan ini, apakah ini yang dinamakan **CINTA!**

Jadi inikah cinta? Perasaan indah yang berakhir dengan menyedihkan!

Harus seperti inikah akhir dari cerita cintaku?

Akhirnya aku mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan Byakuya-nii pada ku dia bilang, "Jarak yang paling jauh bukanlah hidup dan mati.

Tapi saat di depanmu kau malah tidak tahu aku mencintaimu. Sungguh.

Jarak terjauh adalah ketika kau jelas-jelas tahu aku mencintaimu namun kita tidak bisa bersama."

Semoga di kehidupan mendatang kita akan diikat oleh benang merah yang akan menyatukan kita.

**~The End or TBC !~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Mind to RnR ? **

**N Share with me **

**Twitter : chintitin_771**

**Pesbuk :** caramello_ ** / Revalion Angel**

**Hohohooo... kunanti lho!**


End file.
